


Fanart for the fic the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair

by look_turtles



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Fanart for the Fic the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair by narcissablaxk
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Fanart for the fic the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988991) by [narcissablaxk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissablaxk/pseuds/narcissablaxk). 



> I wanted to maker Fanart for this Fic because soulmate Aus are my hot purple jam

  
[ ](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/7tPbo3PiKPiDg5GENXw5RE1AS0o8DoMi3wxiHIzTos742LO3YPo2DHLwlmnWFBFq_40p8JJBZDvLlGwxwSOGBhPpEy3MQbJUtu9gMkMV4SVKz4g406KBPbxFc0U8DBhFOTX7ob0EhQ=w1920-h1080)  



End file.
